You Are Mine
by SoftballChicky15
Summary: Puck has been in love with Rachel for forever. In a desperate attempt to finally have her he kidnaps her and takes her away from everyone. Will his possessive nature scare her away or draw her to him? Will she eventually fall in love with him too or will he always be the guy that took her away from her home forever?


**PROMPT: PUCK HAS BEEN IN LOVE WITH RACHEL FOR FOREVER. IN A DESPERATE ATTEMPT TO FINALLY HAVE HER HE KIDNAPS HER AND TAKES HER AWAY FROM EVERYONE. WILL HIS POSSESSIVE NATURE SCARE HER AWAY OR DRAW HER TO HIM? WILL SHE EVENTUALLY FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM TOO OR WILL HE JUST BE THE GUY WHO TOOK HER AWAY FROM HER LIFE FOREVER?**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

The second Rachel opened her eyes she knew something was wrong. The ceiling was lacking the stars she put on it to remind her every morning when she woke up that she was a star. Not only that though the room was also dark the only light coming in was the lightning flashes from outside. The biggest thing that set off alarms was how lazy she felt like her muscles didn't want to work properly

She groaned and slowly lifter her head to get a better look of the room. It was bare except for a desk in the corner, a dresser, and a night stand. It was most definitely not her room.

With a lot of effort she pushed herself up and leaned against the headboard. Her breathing was coming fast in both panic and from the energy she just exerted.

"Dont panic" a gruffly voice sounded making her head jerk to one of the corners. A man stood there she could make out his features because it was dark but she cold see his was well-built

"Wh-where am I?" Rachel asked squinting her eyes trying to see the man more clearly but failing

"Your safe Rachel" the man said and walked closer

It was then Rachel saw the Mohawk that rested on top of her captors head and she knew who it was "Noah!" she gasped

He walked over to her turning on the bedside light and sitting on the edge of the bed. "I had to do it" he told her "It was my only option"

"Do what?" Rachel asked confused "I still don't understand why I am here and not in my bed" she went to wave her arms in frustration but groaned when they still felt heavy "and why wont my body work?"

"I saw the way he was looking at you" Puck explained "you were starting to look at him the same way"

Rachel had tears in her eyes now. She was honestly scared. He wasnt making any sense and she couldn't defend herself if she tried. "I want to go home now" she informed him trying to keep her voice calm

He shook his head "you can't"

"My dads will be looking for m-"

He cut her off "No they wont. I know that they're gone for at least a year maybe more my mom told me"

Rachel was quiet for a moment processing everything before she spoke again "How long do you plan to keep me here Noah?"

He didn't answer which scared her even more. "Noah" she said as calm as she could "What are your intentions here?"

He sighed rubbing his hand over his face "I had to do it! You were going to fall in love with him and let him _touch_ you" he had disgust in his voice "I couldn't let that happen I could let him have whats mine" Rachel was quiet and let him continue. Hopefully she would get answers "I overheard in the locker room that he was going to ask you out and that's when I knew I had to do it. There was no other way"

When he was quiet for a minute Rachel spoke up "What exactly did you do Noah?" she wanted to make sure he didn't kill someone or something

"I broke in to your house." he turned to look at her then "you should really find a new hiding spot for your spare key"

"noted" Rachel said somewhat grimly

"I gave you a shot that I took from the hospital when I was dropping off dinner for my mom" he paused "Dont worry I made sure it wouldn't hurt you or anything it just makes you sleep and I guess the effects take a while to wear off that's why you feel like your body wont work" Rachel nodded. She already felt better and could move her arms again. Puck looked at her for a second like he was trying to figure out how to continue before he started to talk again "It was raining and your clothes got wet so I had to change them for you"

Rachel's eyes widened as she looked down. She was no longer in her sweatpants and tank top she went to bed in but a small silk nightie that she was sure she never owned "Where did you...?"

"I went shopping before..." he trailed off. Rachel just kept looking down embarrassed. He obviously saw her naked. "Your beautiful Rache" he said softly knowing why she was being shy.

"No ones ever seen me like that before" she mumbled "I still don't understand why you did all of this though?" Why would you care if I said yes to a date and let someone else touch me?"

"Cause your mine" Puck growled possessiveness clear in his voice

Rachel glared at him stubbornness entering her body "I am no ones possession"

He glared back "Why do you think I slushied you in the beginning of freshman year?"

"Cause you were a jock and a jerk" she told him like it was obvious

He glared even harder if that were possible "No" he snapped "I did it so no one would want you. So you could be mine one day"

She gasped "How could you? You made highschool hell for me! It was all because of you! If you didn't slushy me then no one else would have hated me and your telling me that was your intentions all along!"

He winced slightly then nodded "I'm sorry I couldn't think of anything else"

"Like now?" Rachel snapped "You can never think of anything rational can you?"

Puck didn't say anything he just watched her knowing she was right but he couldn't turn back now not after everything he did. "I'm sorry" he started mumbling over and over

"Noah" Rachel sighed her facial expressions softening "So what you're trying to say is that you claimed me freshman year and someone was trying to take that away" he nodded and she just leaned back closing her eyes thinking back over the years and how she noticed Puck staring at her or how he was the only one slushying her by her sophomore year before he joined glee. "Is Finn the guy?" she finally asked and he nodded again

"Noah where are we?" she finally asked

"LA" he answered making Rachel's eyes widen in shock

"L what" she asked hoping she heard wrong

"LA" he said again.

"What about school?"

"Its summer"

"After summer"

"We'll...well _I'll_ go here"

"Where will I go?"

He shrugged "If I can trust you you can go to school to"

Rachel glared at him astonished by what is happening right now. He cant possible believe that he can do this! Keep her here agianst her will and not even let her get an education.

A thought occured to her "Does anyone know were here?"

He shook his head "My mom knows I left but she doesnt know where. Im eighteen I can leave if I want"

"Im only seventeen Noah!" she exclaimed "I cant leave just because I want to"

"Everyone thinks you went with your parents on vacation" he told her simply

Tears sprung to her eyes because she knew if people thought that then noone would come for her. When her parents leave they never call or check up on her and when there home she rarely sees them half the time they come when shes at school to gather a few things and leave again.

"How long have you been planning this?" she asked him in a choked voice "How did you know how to get way with all of this?"

"Im not stupid Rachel" he snapped

"I never said that!" she defended "I just would like to know how you knew that all you had to do was say I went with my dads and noone would come for me. How did you know they dont care about me anymore" he opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off "Dont you dare lie to me Noah Puckerman"

"Ive known you since we were little Rach" he reminded her "Ive been paying attention. Ive noticed they dont come to Temple anymore" he paused thinking of way to continue without sounding like a creep. "I was curious so I passed your house a few times and noticed there car was never there then I heard my mom saying somehting about gone for a year and never there for you and I knew"

"Why do you care?" she finally asked

"Because I love you" he told her seiously

She laughed bitterly "If my own parents dont love me how can you?"

He walked over to her then not missing how she flinched slightly away from him but none the less let him cup her face. "Their dumbasses Rach" he told her seriously

She looked at him for a moment before smiling slightly and nodding accepting what he said but then she sighed. "Noah I want to go back home" she whispered softly.

His soft expression changed immediately to one of anger and he dropped his hands "WHY?" he boomed "You said it yourself your home was shit! What do you want to go back to Hudson is that it? Well fuck that noise!"

Her eyes widened she had never seen him like this before and honestly it scared her slightly "Noah calm do-"

He cut her off "DONT FUCKING TELL ME TO CALM DOWN GODDAMMIT! I ALREADY TOLD YOU YOUR MINE AND YOU NEED TO ACCEPT IT!"

Tears sprang to her eyes as he knocked over the desk he was sitting at earlier in a blind rage. She knew he had a temper but she didnt know this could happen. "Please stop" she begged but he didnt listen and punched the wall scraping his knuckles in the process.

"NOAH!" she cried loudly finally gaining his attention

He looked over at her on the bed now hugging her knees to her chest as tears spilled from her eyes and he could also see the fear in them. He immediately rushed over to her and once again didnt miss how she tensed up but this time it was because she thought he was gonna hurt her. He cupped her face again and immediately started to pepper it with kisses murming apologies and saying how he loved her and would never hurt her.

"Noah stop" she said calmly no longer afraid just flustered and confused and slightly uncomfortable with him kissing her expecially whenever he would peck her lips.

He stopped and pulled away slightly but stayed close. "Are you okay?"

She smiled a little at his concern. Who knew Noah Puckerman could be concerned with anyone but himself! "Not really. I think I need to rest"

He nodded accepting that she wasnt fighting him anymore and lied down beside her to which she tensed. She wanted to rest alone not with him in the bed next to her. She really wanted to tell him that to but she also didnt want to get him angry again because that was scary. He was scary. She lied down and tried not to tense to bad when she felt him come behind her and wrap his arm over her torso.

"Night Rach" he murmered into her hair

"Night" she mumbled back thinking of an escape route. She finally decided on when he fell asleep she would simply move.

Her plan went into action when she heard his breathing even out. She went to move but to her surprise his grip got tighter. She thought she had woken him up but no he was still sound asleep.

After ten minutes of struggling she gave up and eventually let exhaustion take hold of her too.

**A MONTH AGO WHEN I POSTED ALL THOSE STORY OPTIONS THIS GOT THE MOST VOTES SO I DECIDED TO DO IT. **

**REVIEWWW AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE **


End file.
